Entre la luz y la oscuridad
by blak seiren
Summary: la historia sucede en el ambos mundos mágico y muggle, hermione es traicionada por ron y se da cuenta de que sus padres a demas de ser adoptivos no la quieren muchos se pondran en contra suya y ....... Mal summary lo se, pero entren no de arrepentiran
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: todo lo que respecta a HP le pertenece a J. K. Rowling

cap.1 una verdad revelada y una desilucion esperada.

en algun lugar de howarts, mas precisamente en el baño de Myrtle la llorona Hermione Jane Granger, la perfecta perfecta y mejor amiga de harry potter se encontraba llorando.  
Todos creeian que habia sido por que se habia encontrado a Ronald besandose apacionadamente con Lavander. lo que nadie sabia era que sus padres le habian confesado que era adoptada por carta esa misma tarde y para colmo se lo habian escrito de una manera tan cruel y cinica, demostrando que no la querian, vale sabia de antemano que sus "padres" si es que aun les podia llamar así, preferian a su hermana era jamás se imagino que les importara tan poco.

-Flashback-

Ella estaba sentada cerca del lago leyendo un libro de encantanientos nivel avanzado y como si nada una horrible lechuza negra toda sucia y semi-desplumada se acerco y le tendio una carta de sus padres. extrañada la chica la abrio como quien no quiere la cosa y lo que estaba escrito la djo helada.

Hermione:

ya tienes la edad suficiente para saber que siempre has sido la rarita de la familia si es que te podemos considerar familia.  
jamas te preguntase por que siempre preferimos a tu hermana? o ¿por que eres buja si no tuviste ni gota de sangre magica en las venas?, pues la respuesta es muy simple "querida" eres adoptada, cuando te llego la carta de esa escuelucha de anormales brujos supimos que por fin te irias, si por fin nos librariamos de tí. haora que lo sabes y cuentas con casi 16 años te decimos esto y tambien que todas tus cosas te seran enviadas y que no volveras aquì, por cierto junto con medallon que tienes venia una carta que desias que eras sangre limpia, sangre pura, heredera de noseque y que tenias 2 hermanas o primas que separaron igual que a ti o algo así la verdad no nos importa mucho pasarte la informacion

asi que hasta nunca  
todos los grangers

P.D. que no te volvamos a ver FENOMENO.

- como pudieron decirme todo esto- dijo hermione con lagrimas en los ojos - asi que nunca les importe, que voy a hacer- dijo mientras rompia a llorar, en ese mismo momento comenzo a caer un torrencial lluvia como si el cielo tambien llorara su pena. asi que se encamino a algun ugar de howarts probablemente a la torre de gryffindor o a la sala de trofeos.  
pero no esperaba encontrarse en un pasillo a su novio besando a Lavander Brown, aquella chica que considero su amiga alguna vez. esta escena no hizo mas que enfurecerla mas,  
-Ronald Bilius Weasly que crees que estas haciendo con esta..esta zorra- dijo hermione firiosa mientras un relampago caia muy cerca del lago demasiado cerca y demasiado poderoso para ser coincidencia. como era de esperarse ronald estaba aterrado pero su orgullo era más fuerte- pues realmente a ella es a quien quiero....por el momento y ati solo te use como la sabelotodo insufrible sangresucia que eres- dijo ron con maldad en la mirada. la furia de hermione era tal que todos los vidrios que tenia cerca tronaron y sin más se fue corriendo al baño de myrtle

-end of flashback-

tan enmismada estaba que no noto que una persona habia viso ta mayor parte de la escena con bilius y brown y que esa misma persona haora entraba al baño unicamente para verla-¿estas bien?- pregunto la ultima persona que se imagino ver preocupada por ella........

bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejenme revews porfa asi sean tomatazos o criticas positivas.


	2. Chapter 2

cap2 Traiciones inesperadas

Tan enmismada estaba que no noto que una persona habia viso la mayor parte de la escena con bilius y brown y que esa misma persona haora entraba al baño unicamente para verla-¿estas bien?- pregunto la ultima persona que se imagino ver preocupada por ella. esa persona era Severus Snape aunque ante todo el mundo aparentaba que no toleraba a la chica que era una sabelotodo y que siempre soltaba comentarios mordaces a cerca de ella, le importaba bastante pues desde que la vio supo que era especial y que seria una gran bruja.

hermione al parecer no tomo en cuenta que el estaba preguntando era uno de sus dolores de cabeza, mas odiado profesor, algo así como su enemigo desde siempre- no no estoy nada bien- dijo hermione quebrandose por completo- primero en la mañana tuve que soportar a harry diciendome que si no le ayudaba suspenderia encantamientos y pociones por mi culpa. segundo mis "padres me enviaron una carta muy pero muy cruel en la cual me decian que nunca me quisieron y que soy adoptada, que tengo 2 hermanas y que a ellas tambien las separaron pero no se donde puedan estar, vaya nisiquiera se quien soy yo. tercero ron weasly me engaño con lavander brown y no compreno por que hice explotar todos los cristales. -dijo con un tono que denotaba pura triztesa dolor y ........¿venganza?

Snape se quedo de una pieza al escuchar semejante confecion por parte de la castaña, despues se recompuso y con voz monotona le dijo- Granger mira lo que puedes...

pero la castaña le interrumpio- mientras no sepa mi verdadero apido digame Jane profesor.

- Bien Jane, lo primero deberias defenderte o darle una buena paliza, es decir enseñale que tú no solo eres un cerebrito con patas- terminando con una maquiavelica sonrisa - por lo de tu familia lo que podrias hacer son dos cosas A) vengarte de esos Muggles a su devido tiempo B) en el caso de encontrar a tu familia hay un hechizo antiguo que requere mucha energía y gran poder que te permite saber sobre tus antepasados y por ende saber quienes eran tus padres y tus hermanas. y para el tercero dejale bien en claro de lo que se pierde. que se sienta un imbecil por haberte dicho tales cosas.-termino snape sentandse a su lado depues de haber silenciado el lugar y asegurado de que nadie los escuchara.

Hermione se quedo pensativa por un rato y despues pregunto- ¿cual es el hechizo del que me habla profesor?- pregunto sopesando las posibilidades de lograr el hechizo puesto que era magia antigua.

- el hechizo del que le hablo es el parens pirori señorita-dijo meditabundo el profesor.

nuestra brillante brujita se decidio - con que el parens pirori he? leei sobre el en algun libro y no es tan complicado pero debe hacerce con el ultimo rayo de sol y un testigo,............. profesor- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas- ¿me ayudaria?- dijo poniendo su mejor cara de cordero degollado. el profeso de pociones acepto puesto que estimaba a la chica entonces quedaron en el antes del anochecer.

mas calmada se dirigio a la torre de gryffindor, se enconto a varios estudiantes que le miraban y cuchicheaban pero se quedaba callada y decidio ignorarlos, llefo a la torre pero al entrar !!!!Plasss¡¡¡¡ la menor de los weasly le pego tremenda bofetada mientras la mayoria de los gryffindor la miraban con desprecio y hasta con asco.

Hermione no sabia ni por que habia sucedido eso y confundida y dolida dijo- ¿pero que esta sucediendo aqui?, ¿porque todos me miran de ese modo?- dijo ella esperando la respuesta.

-todavia tienes el descaro de preguntar- dijo lavander

despues harry le recrimino - ¿aun despues de traicionar a ron aun despues de que te encontro muy acarameladita con la escoria de Zabinni? aun asi vienes aqui muy orgullosita y digna haciendonos creer a todos que eres de confianza que eres una blanca palomita.

hermione confundida y dolida penso que de donde podrian haber sacado semejante barbaridad, en tansolo segundos llego la respuesta a su mente" Ronald Weasly y Lavander Brown" de seguro despues de que los encontre se les ocurrio que para no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie y dejar mal a la castaña a sabiendas de que si le decia algo ella n lo iba a perdonar y si alguien se enterara seria odiado por todo gryffindor- ¿quien te dijo eso harry?- pregunto intuyendo la respuesta

- lavander y ron, a demas yo lo confirme cuando me dijo el lugar donde estaban- eso la conmosiono. no se esperaba que harry tambien apoyara y colaborara en la mentira

- eso no es cierto- dijo con seguridad, pero nadie le iba a creer cuando potter el heroe del mundo magico el que sobrevivio al avada apoyaba al maldito weasly- yo los encontre a ellos dos besandose- dijo señalando a lavander y a ron- el fue el que me engaño- volvio a intentar, pero ya era demaciad tarde pues ya de gryffindor nadie estaba de su lado

- ahora culpas a ron- sentencio seamus- nosotros le creemos a ellos pues es mas que ovbio que tarde o temprano nos ibas a traicionar sangresucia- termino tajante, toda la sata estuvo de acuerdo con ese comentario y asi todo el mundo comenzó a insultarla. ya sin ver a nadie subio a su recamara que por suerte para ella estaba sola y espero hasta cerca del atardecer.

Se dirigio hacia el lago al encuentro del profesor de pociones y jefe de Slytherin Severus Snape y cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse el hombre hablo- ¿bien sabes el hechizo?

- si- dijo hermione-ya es hora, debemos comenzar....bueno aqui voy-  
dicho esto comenzo a recitar lo siguiente-

CUANDO EL SOL MUERE Y LA LUNA COMIENZA SU REINADO  
CON LA ULTIMA CENIZA DEL SOL UN RUEGO ES REALIZADO  
A LAS FUERZAS DE LO CONTRARIO LA VERDAD LES HA LLAMADO  
Y CON SACRIFICIO DE SANGRE SE LES HA PAGADO  
REVELEN LA LINEA DE QUIEN OS HA CONVOCADO  
PARENS PIRORI

al decir cada linea de la sangre que derramo se iban saliendo lineas y el sol le daba toques oro mientras el viento movia furio sus cabellos y el resultado no se hizo esperar en la tierra quedo grabado el ancestral arblo genealógico de hermione. A Snape se le habrieron mucho los ojos cuando vio el apeido del que era portadora hemione

- no es posible que seas tu, no no puede ser tu no te pareces en nada a ellas no- pero grande fue su sorpresa al voltear y encontrar a hermione diferente de hace unos segundos y ella dijo

- Oh mi apeido es..no puede ser o si? mi familia es ......

dejen revews ya saben acepto tomatazos maldiciones imperdonables y criticas buenas o positivas  
nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

al decir cada línea de la sangre que derramo se iban saliendo líneas y el sol le daba toques oro mientras el viento movía furioso sus cabellos y el resultado no se hizo esperar en la tierra quedo grabado el ancestral árbol genealógico de Hermione  
a Snape se le abrieron mucho los ojos cuando vio el apellido del que era portadora Hemione- no es posible que seas tú, no puede ser tú no te pareces en nada a ellas no- pero grande fue su sorpresa al voltear y encontrar a Hermione diferente de hace unos segundos y ella dijo- mi nombre es ...-dijo ella al no poder pronunciar mas.-Hermione Jane Piagia Black- dijo Snape con incredulidad puesto que si así era la chica que estaba junto a él era no solo una sangre pura, sino también una de las más poderosas brujas.

De repente recordó un escrito que vio hace algún tiempo en el despacho de Dumbledore

-Flashback-

Severus iba entrando al despacho de Dumbledore pues el viejo lo había llamado para que le informara a cerca de los siguientes movimientos de los mortíferos.  
Cuando llego el Director no había aparecido así que se dedicó a curiosear entre los libros del profesor y de repente de uno de ellos cayó un pergamino largo y extremadamente antiguo,-¿qué es esto?- se preguntó pues no era muy común que Dumbledore dejara cosas así en un libro en vez de su escritorio. Picado por el bicho de la curiosidad decidió leerlo

**Y allí nace el tiempo predicho.**

**La verdad está en el viento y el viento se vuelve una tempestad.**

**Una vez puesta en libertad,**

**La hija de la pureza negra**

**Viajará y libera en si misma el conocimiento.**

**La realidad será revelada **

**Y habrá aquellos en ambos lados que no deseen que la verdad sea conocida.**

**Y aun así llegará a ser conocida por todos.**

**En ese día, la luz se volverá contra la oscuridad**

**Uno de los suyos traerá la tempestad.**

**La heredera mandará y así se volverá la primera y será la última.**

**La verdad está en el viento, y el viento se vuelve una tempestad, **

**Comandado por ella soplará por la tierra devastando todo en su camino.**

**El viento soplará perverso.**

**Y así propagará el tiempo del fin volviéndose una plaga sobre toda la tierra.**

**El Mensajero que cabalga solo.**

**El heraldo de las tinieblas obtendrá aquello que la última vez no poseía**

**El muro de piedra es falso y el equilibrio se desmorona.**

**Quienes cuentan esta verdad son los primeros en morir.**

**El Mensajero lleva la verdad divina a las masas.**

**La muerte es querrá ser consumada por la mano del mal que es confundida por la Espada de la Justicia.**

**Pero aunque los sabios estén callados, **

**El corazón grita y las palabras se alzan como el Fénix para anunciar el fin del comienzo.**

**Cuando la tormenta se haga más poderosa, ELLOS oirán la canción del viento.**

**Y lo que era irreal será realidad, y la realidad será demostrada.**

**La que es la primera, él que es el último, sabrá la verdad.**

**Y como ellos hacen, harán todos, y la tempestad mengua dejando solamente la destrucción, un recuerdo... las voces de un eco, y la verdad evidente.**

**La batalla Silenciosa rugirá, el Equilibrio ya no existe, y el final del fin avanza lentamente dejando a su paso muerte y destrucción**

**Si no es detenida**

**Solo un gobernante habrá**

**Y será ella**

**El ángel del infierno**

**La lady de la oscuridad.**

-vaya conque una profecía- dijo extrañado de que Dumbledore la dejara tan descuidada, después vio que seguía un árbol genealógico- ¿y esto?-  
se preguntó al ver que los últimos nombres estaban borroneados y no se leían bien al parecer le echaron un hechizo para borrar nombres  
pero los últimos nombres estaban confusos pues eran los siguientes:

-------Black ---------Black ----------Black

Justo cuando estaba a punto de intentar un hechizo para revelar los nombres ocultos leyó hasta el final del pergamino

**Profecía rota temporalmente Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**.

Se preguntó por qué estaba eso escrito pero de repente oyó- Severus ya estás aquí pasa, y dime cuales son los planes de los mortífagos-

-Fin del Flashback-

-entonces a eso se refería Dumbledore con Profecía Rota- dijo el profesor comprendiendo de golpe porque ella no sabía sobre sus verdaderos padres, porque Dumbledore le dijo al sombrero que la dejara en gryffindor. También el por qué no sabía quiénes eran sus hermanas. Así que se volvió a donde se encontraba ella haciendo un hechizo para copiar el árbol y comprendiendo el porqué de lo de las ventanas pues había leído las herederas negras. Cuando ya era muy tarde Hermione volvió a la sala de los leones, pues ya no le podía llamar su sala. Así que se fue meditabunda, esperando encontrar la sala vacía y poder organizar sus prioridades y ver que iba a hacer conforme a la situación.

de repente una chica de primero de gryffindor que ella reconoció como Gianna Paolini, sabía que era repudiada igual que ella por los de gryffindor pero no creo que tanto como ella hasta ese momento. En cuanto Gianna la vio se le acercó para al menos tener algo de compañía- Hola- dijo Gianna con un tono un poco alegre.- Hola- contesto la castaña un poco extrañada pues la niña pocas veces hablaba con alguna persona, pronto se dio cuenta de que la niña era una autentica genio, que era como ella a inicios de curso por lo tanto las dos chicas se pusieron a platicar, después le entro sueño y Gianna se fue a dormir pues necesitaba recuperar horas de sueño. Mientras tanto la castaña saco el pergamino donde estaba el árbol de nuevo y leyó los últimos nombres de nuevo

Bellatrix Black----Narcisa Black-----Hermione Jane Piagia Black

-¿qué voy a hacer?- dijo ella- Potter, Weasly, ustedes destruyeron a Hermione Granger, Y gracias a ello Hermione Jane Piagia Black surgirá de entre las cenizas, me la pagaran. No sé como pero lo harán.- juro antes de quedarse dormida. Lo que ella no sabía era que muy pronto las 3 se iban a encontrar y a reconocer como familia

Mientras tanto en algún lugar oculto apara los aurores Lord Voldemort Charlaba o más bien les ordenaba a sus más fieles mortifagos que les contara todo lo que supieran a cerca de las 3 chicas

- Ya las localizaron-pregunto Voldemort- Si Milord, Amycus, Allecto, y Macnair las vigilan de cerca- dijo un rubio cenizo mejor conocido como Malfoy- a demás también tenemos el Sinsar Dubh- dijo muy satisfecho, después de meditar un poco Voldemort prosiguió- ¿Muy bien, que hay con el otro asunto?- pregunto El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado cuando una sanguinaria mujer de cabello obscuro entro a la habitación, aquella era nada más y nada menos que Bellatrix Lestrange que fue bien recibida por su Señor- Pasa Bella- dijo el mientras observaba las caras de los presentes por la pregunta que había hecho-¿cuál Milord?- pregunto Lucius malfoy que no recordaba que hubiera un tópico pendiente y por su ignorancia recibió un CRUCIO con todas sus letras.

Después de esta tortura El Innombrable se levantó de su silla junto con Naginni y dijo- Esto te lo has ganado por tu ineptitud, si no sabes de lo que hablo es porque esa misión no te la encomendé a ti-termino el lord con tono cínico y tétrico- ahora Colagusano dime que averiguaste- dijo fingiendo una voz calma mientras que en sus ojos se veía clara la amenaza de Si no me contestas algo relevante o si fallaste te Mato de un modo doloroso.-M.m.,m..Mi s.s...Señor- dijo Colagusano tartamudeando- vera.... el Sinsar Dubh solo con la sangre de las tres y el Codex se puede abrir.....aa.a..aparte debe de haber una mezcla perfecta entre luz y oscuridad.- dijo el con el terror de haber fallado en los ojos- mmm Colagusano me has traído información valiosa así que no te matare........Aun- dijo el lord con la clara intención de atemorizarle-Lárguense de aquí todo el mundo- dijo a sus subordinados.

Como era de esperar todo el mundo se fue inmediatamente, así que después de asegurarse que estaba completamente solo camino hacia un espejo que había en la pared y lo atravesó, esto era obviamente una puerta falsa. al entrar en aquel cuarto que contenía muchos extraños instrumentos negros y algunos utensilios de tortura, se dirigió hacia una esquina donde había una especie de cómoda con un espejo, unos mapas, y unos pergaminos antiguos además del Sinsar Dubh tomo el espejo con grabados extraños que tenía escrito Morthem Prisma Incantatem.

Recitó un conjuro extraño y en vez de su propio reflejo apareció una persona a la que todos creían muerta siendo atormentada c0n su soledad y sus miedos,- todo el mundo piensa que te mate por tu traición a la marca, todo el mundo lo piensa, sin embargo me pareció mucho más divertido encerrarte en este espejo pues tal como lo dice te regresa a la edad de 15 años, un año antes de que fueras marcado y te muestra todos tus crímenes, tus miedos más profundos y los vives en carne propia- dijo con un toque de gracia en sus palabras, como si estuviera viendo una comedia en vez de una tortura por aquel espejo, de pronto comenzó a reírse - vez lo que te pasa por desafiarme......


End file.
